Little love
by mai-usaxuk
Summary: Arthur llega a un nuevo vecindario,hay conoce a Alfred un chico con complejo de hero.El podria ser el amigo que siempre quiso tener,¿N0?. AU/¿shota? AlfredxArthur,otras.
1. Chapter 1

**little love**

**n/a**: ni usa ni uk,y ningún personaje me pertenece, si ese fuera el caso habría yaoi cada 5 minutos (¿o segundos?).

hetalia le pertenece a himaruya hidekaz.

**pareja**: alfredxarthur, por ahora solo esa...

**Advertencias**: ¿shota?,¿Francia?....

**Prologo: **

El vecindario era como se esperaba: tranquilo y aun así percibía que algo no estaba del todo bien, era un extraño presentimiento ni bueno ni malo...solo algo .

-arthur,cariño...¡vamos a conocer a los vecinos!...-llamo su madre,el pequeño asintió

-...mamá...¿por qué tuvimos que mudarnos tan rápido?...-pregunto,la mujer sonrió tristemente- pues...veras hijo...a veces los papis y las mamas no se llevan bien...así que hay que distanciarse por un tiempo...-

Al ingles no le gusto lo que su madre le contaba, decidido se interpuso entre ella y la salida-eso significa ...¿que no veré a mi padre nunca mas?...

-no quise decir eso arthie...después conversamos sobre el asunto...-arthur,serio y en silencio la siguió hasta la casa del al lado-sonríe hijo...queremos causar una buena impresión...-la señora golpeo suavemente la puerta, en pocos segundos les abrieron.

-¡hola! ¡ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos!... la familia kirkland,¿no?-dijo la vecina al verlos, de una forma muy animada según el pequeño.

-así es...mucho gusto... este es mi pequeño hijo arthur...-lo presento,el nombrado sonrió como le habían indicado-OH...que lindo muchachito...¿te gustaría jugar con mi hijo?....-quiso negarse, pero su madre le acaricio el cabello antes de que alcanzara a decir algo-mi hijo estará encantado de conocer al suyo...-la señora asiendo una señal con la mano,los invito a la casa-ok,vuelvo en seguida...

Arthur se quedo quieto, junto a su madre esperando que la señora volviera pero algo llamo su atención. Asomado en una puerta con forma de algo conocido para el "un unicornio bebe", se acerco más, sin embargo solo era un peluche de felpa,se sintió decepcionado extrañaba tanto a sus criaturas que quería volver a Londres donde era común verlas andado por ahí.

-¿quien eres?-escucho decir atrás suyo, se voltio con rapidez-..yo...esto...es que...

-jajajajaja...no te pongas tan nervioso...no te haré nada...aunque estas en mi pieza....-aclaro el muchacho.¿En que momento se alejo tanto de la sala?-¿y como te llamas?-

-yo soy...arthur...-sonrió con timidez,el otro divertido se acerco a el.

-¡bienvenido soy alfred jones,el héroe de aquí!...-le extendió la mano,kirkland suspiro pero devolvió el gesto de inmediato -algo me dice que seremos buenos amigos...¿no te parece?-termino de decir el menor abrazando al arthur fuertemente.

-¿amigos?-dijo entre perplejo y emocionado-...seria genial...-la madre de arthur los vio y quedo encantada pues hace muchos años el pequeño no sonreía con sinceridad-ve a jugar con alfred,mi amor...-

Quizás arthur había encontrado a un gran amigo.

continuara...

n/a: ojala que haya quedado algo decente, hace tiempo que no escribo un fic...

please review,arthur les recompensara con té y¿ scones?. -_-U


	2. Chapter 2

**little love**

**n/a**: ni usa ni uk,y ningún personaje me pertenece, si ese fuera el caso habría yaoi cada 5 minutos (¿o segundos?).

hetalia le pertenece a himaruya hidekaz.

**pareja**: alfredxarthur, por ahora solo esa...

**Advertencias**: ¿shota?,¿Francia?....

**Capitulo 1: **

Un día antes del comienzo de las clases los dos se escondían en el hueco de un antiguo árbol, en el patio del mayor. En ese lugar inventaron tantas historias de fantasía, acción ... contado sus sueños, miedos...sus secretos... y si no tenían nada que decir se quedaban en un silencio acogedor.

Era el mundo perfecto para arthur.

Habían sido las mejores vacaciones que había tenido.

Aunque lo mejor de todo era que alfred y el iban a ir a la misma escuela, esperaba que su primer día fuera divertido. ¡¿Cómo no?! Si al lado de norteamericano siempre la pasaba bien.

-soy tan feliz. -sonrió kirkland,jugando con el peluche que el menor le regalo hace un tiempo. Ese peluche de unicornio que vio el día en que conoció a alfred.

-¿por qué?... ¿acaso ganaste algo?-pregunto el rubio acercándose un poco al otro chico.

-si, hace dos meses que gane al mejor amigo que podía tener... -dijo esto algo apenado y mirando hacia el piso.

Jones quedo pensativo por un momento-sabes, yo también lo pienso... -dijo en un tono serio.

-¿eh?- sintió el brazo de alfred rodeándole el cuello y dándole esa sonrisa suya de héroe-entonces... ¿amigos por siempre?-aclaro el americano.

-...si... seremos amigos por siempre...-termino arthur, con esto el estadounidense rozo con los dedos el infantil rostro del mayor-...tu cara es muy suave...-dijo algo sonrojado-me gusta...aunque...

arthur sorprendido y emocionado a la vez lo abrazo –aunque esas cejas...no se...-dijo alfred riendo, el otro ofendido lo soltó para pegarle en el codo-idiota...

-...hay iggy no te enojes... -el apodo de " iggy" alfred se lo dio hace un tiempo al saber que el otro muchacho era ingles-iggy... yo...

-¿uh? ¿Que pasa?-arthur le miraba curioso,el tono suave del otro chico le extrañaba

-...yo quería decirte algo importante... -seguía jones algo nervioso

-¿qué es? Dimelo... no me dejes con la duda...

-hace un tiempo te conté que alguien me gustaba...-alfred paro para saber que el otro se acordaba sobre el tema-¿te acuerdas no?

Algo molesto sin saber la razón asintió, simplemente no le gustaba pensar que alguien mas tuviera la atención del menor.

-iggy ,sigues enojado...-hablo alfred, sacando al ingles de sus pensamientos-perdón...al...

-no importa... sabes que, olvidemos esto y vayamos a comer helado...¡mi papá me trajo un montón!...-se levanto de su lugar para luego extenderle la mano a arthur.

-puedo levantarme solo... al... -indico sonrojado sin embargo el menor igual lo ayudo-gracias...

-¡de nada!...después de todo soy un hero... -dijo alfred entusiasmado.

Saliendo rápidamente de su escondite los dos niños corrieron hasta la casa del menor-¡mira arthie te gane!-presumió al llegar a la puerta de entrada.

-¿qué?...¿desde cuando fue una competencia?-grito arthur tratando de golpear a alfred, el cual esquivaba fácilmente.

-tranquilo iggy... tienes que portarte bien conmigo...tu mamá dijo que te cuidara ...-ordeno con simpatía mientras arthur molesto se colocaba de puntillas-¿qué haces?-pregunto alfred extrañado.

-...yo soy el mayor... así que estaba bien que haga esto...-al decirlo le acaricio suavemente la cabeza al americano –tengo que cuidarte al...

-arthur basta... -dijo avergonzado por el gesto-¡no hagas que el héroe se sonroje!...-le grito al mayor, alejándose rápidamente.

-alfred espera... -¿estaba mal lo que había hecho? Pero¿ él quería a alfred como un hermano?¿no?. Su madre le dijo qué tenia que cuidar a las personas que quería y mostrarles su cariño aunque le costara, entonces ese gesto era correcto.

Con una sonrisa entro a la casa de jones.

Al estar adentro noto que la madre de alfred venia con un niño hacia la cocina. Donde el se encontraba en esos momentos.

-pequeño arthur quiero presentarte a Francis... -hablo la señora indicando al otro menor el cual le sonreía pero a arthur lo único que le importaba era encontrar al americano.

-¿y alfred?...¿no estaba contigo?-le pregunto la mama del estadounidense.

Sin decir nada comenzó buscar por la casa, solo. La mujer y el pequeño francés le siguieron desde lejos observando como el ingles miraba por todos los rincones.

La mujer pensó que quizás al menor se le había perdido un juguete o algo similar.

Kirkland sin tener éxito, desesperado le pidió a la misma madre que buscase a su hijo-debiste decirme desde el principio de que lo buscabas a él... iré a buscar a alfred, pero no llores... y quédate con francis... - le dijo tratando de reconfortarlo, porque bien sabia ella donde podría hallar a su hijo -¡alfred, cariño!-se le escucho a la mujer mientras salía de la cocina.

Y hay es cuando arthur se dio cuenta de su error. Su única compañía era francis.

Ese niño no le daba buena espina aunque le sonriera tan afablemente.

-...así¿ a qué quieres jugar? Chibi arthur... ¿a la casita o al doctor?-hablo el francés a la vez que se acercaba mas de lo necesario al otro chico, hasta acorralarlo a la pared.

A arthur ninguno de esos juegos le gustaba por que según lo que le enseño su madre eran para niñas. ¿Y porque lo tenia tan apegado a la pared? ¿Qué juego era ese?.

Como había dicho antes ese chico no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo eso que solo lo conoció recién.

-oye e-espera... -trato de protestar pero el otro rápidamente le corto.

-...de ahora en adelante yo seré tu oniisan, ¿entiendes? Mon amour-declaro tomando de las manos a arthur y luego de eso darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El francés se había encaprichado con el británico de un momento a otro.

Alfred que salió de su escondite, debajo de la cama de sus papás, no le gusto para nada encontrarse en la cocina viendo como su mejor amigo jugaba a la casita con otro niño. Y se detuvo.

En primer lugar: ¿Porque rayos arthur jugaba a eso? Y segundo: ¿ y ese chico?

Pensó un momento más, poco importaba quien era mientras no osara quitarle a su amigo porque si no se vería forzado a hacer algo.

-¡alfred!-grito el mayor al verlo, abrazándolo-¿dónde estabas?

- pues yo iggy... -rió el chico algo avergozado,era lindo cuándo arthur sonreía sinceramente

-¿y este?,mon amour...-con pesadez pregunto el francés aprovechando de alejar a arthur del otro.

-...déjame francis... -gruño levemente tratando de soltarse del agarre sin lograr mucho, pero se alivio al ver que la madre de jones llegaba.

-¡aquí estabas hijo! Ya veo que conocieron a francis... es nuevo por aquí. -sonrió la mujer-... es decir él es nuestro nuevo vecino... -termino.

Arthur suspiro esto no era bueno, ¡no pensaba jugar todos los días a la casita!.

**Continuara...**

* * *

n/a:

...aquí esta el primer capitulo, ojalá que haya quedado bien... porque fue divertirlo francis acosara a arthur jajajajaja... que mala, qué conste que yo amo a UK.x3

_**Reviews: **_

**Elle Crimson****: **Bueno primero que nada gracias por decirme los fallos, hace tiempo que no escribía un fic. Y ojala que te haya gustado este capituló y que más... si, los dos como chibis es súper moe y cute... me encantaría tener un chibi UK para mí.

**TheangelesDark****:** Si en todo caso, que raro que terminara arthur en la pieza de Usa, pero bueno. Hablando por Prusia, si te aseguro que aparecerá y como amo a oresama algún día tendrá un capitulo especial. Y tony pues sé vera con el tiempo.

**aura-v:**Tratare de que sea interesante. Aunque te diré será muy cursi a veces, solo a veces. Y es verdad. (Emocionada)¡¡¡¡arthur chibiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! is love... no tengo remedio amo a iggy... x3.


	3. Chapter 3

**little love**

**n/a**: ni usa ni uk,y ningún personaje me pertenece, si ese fuera el caso habría yaoi cada 5 minutos (¿o segundos?).

hetalia le pertenece a himaruya hidekaz.

**pareja**: alfredxarthur, por ahora solo esa...

**Advertencias**: ¿shota?,¿Francia?....

**Capitulo 2**

El reloj de la alarma sonó. Con desgané alfred se restregó los ojos y con lentitud se levanto de la cama.

Como odiaba tener que despertar tan temprano, no le veía la gracia.

-¡ hijo arréglate, recuerda que es tu primer día de clases!-le grito su mamá desde las escaleras, realmente ella no quería llegar tarde. Después de todo su pequeño hijo comenzaba un nuevo ciclo: primer grado.

-mom...¿ donde están mis pantalones?-esta vez el menor fue el que grito, su madre suspiro algo divertida.

-voy en un minuto hijo...espera...-

-...pero...mamá ven ahora...tengo que apurarme para poder ir a buscar a arthur...-dijo rebuscando en el closet y ordenando su mochila. ¡hoy iba a ser un buen día pues podría pasar junto arthur muchas horas!...y divertirse, eso también era importante.

Dio un ultimo vistazo a su habitación y bajo con dirección a la cocina .El desayuno ya estaba servido en la mesa así que se sentó, comió rápidamente para luego poder salir a la entrada de su casa sin embargo sintió un escalofrió en sus piernas. Y se dio cuenta.

Su mamá llego a los segundos con el pantalón .

-al, cariño tu ...-la señora no pudo seguir hablando el norteamericano la había abrazado fuertemente casi tirandola al suelo con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-¡que energía tienes hijo!...tranquilo nadie te vio...-hablo mientras se levantaba y le pasaba la prenda al pequeño el cual todavía avergonzado la tomo y se la puso.

-¡alfred!...hola...-escucho decir a arthur desde lejos cuando salía a la calle. Sonrió como le encantaba ver al mayor corriendo hacia el, le recordaba a las películas cursis que su madre veía a veces con su padre. ¿entonces se suponía que el también tenia que hacer lo mismo?

-hola arthie...-suspiro hondo y con gran inspiración comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba el otro pero francis; que apareció de la nada, se interpuso entre lo dos llegando antes donde kirkland. Su momento perfecto se arruino.

-¿qué? ¡Idiota suéltame!-reclamaba el ingles siendo apretujado por francis. Alfred apretó los puños viendo toda la escena.¡ la hora para ser un héroe había llegado!

-francis deja en paz a iggy...o...-pensó un momento-te las veras conmigo...-termino con confianza. El frances soltó a arthur, en su mirada se notaba la molestia.

Las madres de ellos conversaban cerca de ahí aunque no se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba desafortunadamente para el pequeño arthur.

-quiero que lo entiendas bien americano porque te lo diré una vez...-su voz era autoritaria como si el tuviera la razón- yo soy el oniisan de iggy...y punto final-con esto agarro de la mano al nombrado. El frances era un chico que daba un poco de miedo a veces.

Jones se quedo quieto,¿qué debía hacer ahora?¡solo tenia 7 años!.

Cuando llegaron al colegio se despidieron de sus apoderados. La profesora se veía muy simpática y amable.

-niños sean bienvenidos a su primer día de clases...-aclaro la profesora mientras que los pequeños dejaban sus cosas en las percheras-...bueno veamos, porque no eligen un compañero de banco...-

Al escuchar esto alfred busco a su amigo, lo encontró hablando con un niño de un extraño color de pelo y ojos.

-oye arthie ¿seamos compañeros?...-le pregunto para que el otro le pusiera atención.

-esta bien al...-respondió tranquilamente-así, alfred el es gilbert...-los presento, el albino hizo un gesto de saludo y alfred solo asintió.

Por lo menos había logrado sentarse con el, pensó feliz y se acomodo en su silla, escuchando lo que la profesora decía.

A la hora del recreo francis ya acosaba al ingles. Alrededor de ellos los otros niños jugaban en sus grupos.

-iggy ya se a que quiero jugar...-

-no me interesa, idiota...déjame en paz...-

-...pero iggy no le hables así a tu oniisan...-se quejo el francés siguiendo al menor que trataba de esconderse en cualquier lado y esa para nuestro pequeño héroe era la oportunidad perfecta.

-arthur...por aquí...ven-le llamo y lo tomo de la ropa escondiéndose luego en uno de los juegos del patio: el refalin.

-gracias al...-le agradeció con una sonrisa. Después de eso se quedaron callados no se necesitaba decir algo con estar solos bastaba.

Al terminar la jornada alfred se aseguro de estar al lado de su amigo en todo momento, hasta que llegaran sus madres.

-oye al...¿tu crees que seguiremos siendo amigos cuando crezcamos?-dijo el mayor mirando al suelo como si fuera muy interesante pero la verdad era que le costaba mucho decir esas palabras. Cosa que el americano sabia bien.

-...no se porque preguntas algo tan evidente...ya te lo prometí...-concluyo dándole un suave codazo.

Ante esto los dos sonrieron, si todo marchaba bien su amistad duraría un largo tiempo.

**Continuara...**

**n/a : **Espero que haya quedado bien, porque a mi no me gusto cosa quería saber con quien le gustaría que estuviera gilbert, pues a lo largo de la historia tendrá un capitulo especial solo para el. Y en el siguiente saldrá más. Aunque no se cuanto me demorare en escribir el otro capi, es que estoy escribiendo un **prussiaxuk **(ya se que la pareja es extraña pero me gusta).

Francis es un acosador profesional a su corta edad. Jajajajajaja.

**Reviews:**

**Aura-v: **Si están divertido usar a francis de advertencia una vez lo vi en un fic , pobre arthur. Francis lo acosara mucho.

**Ichiru : **Que bueno que te haya gustado. Por lo menos yo amo que alfred se ponga celoso y que algún día diga "arthur es mío".

**PanLeeBlackfraids****:** Si Francis da miedo a veces pero igual lo encuentro divertido y arthur bueno es verdad es tan lindo.

**Amelie kirkland: **Es verdad son tan kawaiis de chibi, a quien no le gustaría un arthur o un alfred de chibi.

**Biki89chan: **jajajaja que cool, el pequeño iggy es puro love y francis también.


	4. Chapter 4

**Little love**

**N/a**: ni USA ni UK, y ningún personaje me pertenece

hetalia le pertenece a himaruya hidekaz.

**Pareja / personaje**: alfredxarthur

**Advertencias**: ¿shota?,¿Francia?

**Capitulo 3**

No sabia cuanto llevaba haciendo la tarea o mejor dicho tratando de hacerla, es que por una razón no se podía concentrar. Se sentía frustrado porque era fin de semana y su mamá ¿que hace?,obligarlo a estudiar.

-esto es tan aburrido-Se dijo a si mismo pasando de una pagina a otra, aprender a leer le estaba costando un poco.

Lo bueno es que tenia a Arthur, el siempre prestaba atención a la clase.

Mientras que su mejor amigo se aplicaba y escuchaba, como buen niño que era. Alfred prefería dibujar o bien comer algo a escondidas cosa que el británico siempre le regañaba.

-debería descansar un poco...-Suspiro-...solo un poco...-Dejo su cuaderno y libro en la mesa al igual que sus lápices. Tenia pensado ver televisión un rato pero ¿dónde quedo el control remoto?

Reviso en los sillones, bajo la mesa. En resumen en todos lados.

-no lo encuentro...-Lloriqueo exasperado, si bien podría usar la TV sin el control no le gustaba la idea de levantarse de su cómodo asiento cada vez que quería cambiar de canal.

-hola al... ¿porque estas llorando?-Se preocupo el recién llegado corriendo donde el americano. Jones sonrió, tener la compañía de Arthur le alegraba el día.

-Arthie...tengo un problema...-Grito abrazándose al mayor.

-que es dime...¿es grave?.. –Pidió alarmado. No le gustaba ver triste al norteamericano.

-es que...yo hacia mi tarea tranquilamente...y luego quise tomar un descanso y....la televisión...yo no...-Siguió relatando su terrible suceso ,Arthur suspiro. No era nada de que preocuparse. Solo fue un susto.

Tenia que recordar que Alfred a veces, si no era la mayoría, exageraba las cosas.

-a ver si entendí bien...se te perdió el control ¿eso es?-Contesto el ingles dándole una mirada cansada.

El otro asintió aunque un poco enojado.¿Porque nadie le comprendía?.

-...tranquilo Al, lo buscare por ti... – Dijo Arthur sentándose en el sofá, este era cómodo sin embargo sus piernas quedaban colgando.

El menor lo quedo observando sin ni siquiera pestañear esto lo incomodo, y lo hizo notar al desviar el rostro.¿Qué estaría pensado?

-¿pasa algo?...-Pregunto Arthur para no sentir ese molesto silencio.

-es que... me gusta cuando eres amable conmigo...-Sonrió-...supongo que es porque te quiero mucho...-Hablo tranquilamente y se acomodo al lado del mayor. Acariciando su mano.

Kirkland ante estas palabras se sobresalto. Sus mejillas le ardían y su corazón latía mas rápido de lo usual ...además el suave toque... .¿por qué se sentía así ? ¿qué le pasaba?...

-Alfred ¿que haces?...-Trato de no tartamudear, no quería mostrarse nervioso. Todavía no entendía bien la situación y al parecer Alfred tampoco, se veía confundido.

-yo...no se...lo siento-Termino por levantarse y alejarse .Arthur solo lo vio irse, sin decir nada. Tampoco el lo sabia.

Rato después, el ingles decidió ir a buscar a alfred. Su amistad le importaba mucho. Aunque todavía se sentía algo mareado por lo de antes al no entenderlo del todo.

-iggy aquí estas, oniisan te ha buscado por horas...-Exagero el francés entrando a la sala, en sus manos traía un vestido rojo y un moño del mismo color. Arthur curioso se arriesgo a preguntar.

-esto...pequeño iggy es para ti...a oniisan le encantaría que te lo pusieras...-La respuesta no le gusto para nada, ni pensando se pondría una cosa así.

-...pero soy un niño...-Aclaro el menor, dando a entender que los hombres no usaban ese tipo de vestimenta.

-..¿.y?...basta de excusas y ten...-Se lo entrego, Arthur suspiro agobiado. Parecía que Francis amaba molestarlo.

-ya no puedo esperar....te veras tan lindo...-Canturrio emocionado buscando algo en su bolsillo-oh no traje la cámara...vuelvo enseguida iggy –Esto lo perturbo mas. ¿Le quería sacar fotos con esto?,señalo al vestido con ira. Tenia tantas ganas de lanzarlo lejos.

Pero, mejor no lo hacia, Francis podría salirle con algo peor.

-no puedo creer esto...lo odio lo odio...-Repitió varias veces al verse en el espejo con la prenda puesta. No podía permitir que alguien mas lo viera así, nadie.

-...cuando rayos llegara Francis...mas rápido lo hagamos mas rápido podré sacarme esto...-Sintió unos golpecitos en su puerta, debía ser el francés así que abrió.

-ya era hora que llegaras...-Gruño dándole la entrada a su invitado. Sin fijarse en realidad de quien se trataba.

-Arthie...tu....estas usando un...-No podía ser cierto, no podía ser Alfred el que estaba detrás suyo.

-no preguntes, es culpa de Francis...-Confirmo antes que dijera algo mas.

-ya veo...yo vine a buscarte, nuestras madres nos llaman-Al decir esto le tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar pero Arthur no avanzaba-¿qué pasa?-

-pues...tengo que cambiarme...-Susurro afirmando todavía la mano del otro. Alfred no pudo evitar reírse. Iggy se avergonzaba tan fácilmente y eso le parecía...

¿Lindo?

-por fin...llegaron muchachos...-Dijo la madre de Alfred al verlos llegar.

Por lo que notaba el británico, sus madres se veían bastante emocionadas por algo. Aunque no sabia que era ese algo, justamente.

-se acuerdan que una vez nos pidieron ir de campamento...-Acoto su madre para luego tomarlo en brazos. Los dos contestaron con un "si" al unísono.

-nos pusimos de acuerdo con otros apoderados ...así que la semana que viene vamos a ir...-Todavía en brazos volteo la cabeza para poder ver la reacción del menor, no le sorprendió cuando vio como los ojos de Alfred comenzaban a brillar de alegría.

-escuchaste iggy...por fin iremos....-Anuncio nuevamente el pequeño dando saltos alrededor del nombrado-si ya lo oí...

-podremos tener nuestra propia aventura...ir a pescar, dar largas caminatas para conocer el bosque y....-Decía Jones entre feliz e inquieto, no veía la hora de irse al susodicho campamento.

-me pregunto quienes irán...-Soltó de pronto, a Alfred no le gusto mucho eso. El solo esperaba que cierta persona no fuera.

-hay Arthie. No empieces con eso lo importante que iremos tu y yo...que mas tienes que saber-

Arthur fijo su mirada al techo, se daba cuenta cuando Alfred se molestaba por lo que decía.

Era imposible estar de acuerdo siempre.

-tienes razón...lo siento Al...-Suspiro, dándole después una sonrisa.

-se que tengo la razón soy un héroe...-Rió en esto.

No quiso discutir, prefirió quedarse escuchando lo que le hablaba.


End file.
